


Cheese

by heget



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, might be the shortest thing I've posted to AO3 but time to archive the short writings too, reference to my Amarië and Vanyar as Dairy Farmers headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heget/pseuds/heget
Summary: (Not a sequel toMilk)A filled ask prompt for something short staring Finrod.
Kudos: 7





	Cheese

Angrod and Edrahil find Finrod in the dairy room off the main kitchen building. The young prince is sitting over a pot lined with several pieces of cheesecloth, staring at a pale mixture. “Needs more vinegar,” Finrod mutters to himself as he inspects the opacity of the whey. As he carefully tips the flask in his left hand, his brother and friend peer over his shoulder.

“Was this why you sent Halatir to fetch milk? It was an odd request, even for you.”

“Amarië taught me how to make cheese,” Finrod said softly, stirring his concoction once. “I’m trying to recreate it following her instructions. I altered the amount of salt, however. If I’m successful, the next batch I shall add aromatic herbs, like we have for banquet meals.”

Edrahil and Angrod looked at each other. “You try it first. We’ll eat the next patch if it’s good.” Loyally, Finrod’s younger brother added, “Not that we doubt you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finrod is making farmer's aka cottage cheese, as I'm not sure if Valinor would be okay with hard cheeses made using renet, but adding vinegar and separating the cheese curd from whey is accurate.


End file.
